twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hello55522/BAD WOLF CHAPTER 2: HUNT IN THE WOODS
How could I be a vampire? “now, I need 2 wolves to take her to the woods.” I was confused. “Why do I need to go to the woods?” I asked. “You’re a vampire, you need to hunt. You no longer eat human food but you drink blood.” YUCK! Blood? I needed to get used to me being a vampire. “ Dean and Alex, take- What’s your name?” “Morgan” “Take Morgan to the woods and let her hunt. He leaned forward o whisper something in there ears. “Whatever you do, make sure she stays away from any humans. Do you understand?” the boys nodded. “Come on Morgan, we’re going to the woods.” said a light skinned boy. “I’m Alex. And this is Dean. Don’t be scared of us.” I burst out laughing. “Why would I be scared of you?” I asked. They gave each other a weird look. “Tom, should we tell her about, the thing?” Dean asked. Tom nodded. “Come on Morgan.” Alex said. I jumped off the white bed I was laid on and followed the 2 boys out of the small house. “so…What do you lot need to tell me?” I asked, curious. “Well… We turn into wolves.” Dean spat out. I stared at them. “OK” I said and walked off. “Wait, your not even freaked out?” Alex asked. “No. I’ve just been told I am a vampire. I think I can handle someone telling me that they are werewolves.” I said. After 10 minutes of walking, I caught the scent of something sweet. “Mmm. What’s that smell?” I asked, interested to know what was appealing to me. “The scent you are smelling is blood.” Dean said. I swallowed. “I’m guessing… deer blood?” I asked. “How did you know that?” Alex asked. “Easy. There’s a dear just there.” I giggled. “You really need to look what’s in front of you!” I said, laughing. I turned serious. “Can I have some of that blood. I am a vampire!” I asked. Alex pushed me forward, towards the forest. “You go ahead while we phase into our wolf forms.” Dean said. I ran into the forest. My speed was 1 thing I noticed. Last time I check, I was quite slow at running. Oh well, this is my new life. Of course I’m gonna be different. A deer was slowly walking towards a patch of grass. I said goodbye to my brain and let my senses take over my body. In seconds the deer’s sweet smelling blood was flowing into my mouth. It cooled down the fire in my throat. A frown took over my face when I realized that I had completely drained the deer. I heard a howl behind me. 2 giant wolves came charging towards me and cam to a stop in front of me and the drained deer. I was guessing that the black furred wolf was Alex and the light brown wolf was Dean. I recognised the scents. Dean stood up and charged into the woods, Alex not far behind him. I left the deer where it was and followed my new friends into the darkness. Category:Blog posts